familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hyde County, North Carolina
Hyde County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of 2010, the population was 5,209. Its county seat is Swan Quarter. History The county was formed December 3, 1705, as Wickham Precinct, one of three precincts within Bath County. The name "Wickham" was derived from the manor of "Temple Wycombe" in Buckinghamshire, United Kingdom, the family home of John Archdale, Governor of North and South Carolina from 1695 to 1696. In 1712 it was renamed Hyde Precinct, for Edward Hyde, Governor of North Carolina from 1711 to 1712. In 1739 Bath County was abolished, and Hyde Precinct became Hyde County. Various boundary adjustments followed. In 1745 Lake Mattamuskeet and its adjoining territory were transferred from Currituck County to Hyde County. In 1819 the part of Hyde County west of the Pungo River was annexed to Beaufort County. In 1823 the part of Currituck County south of New Inlet was annexed to Hyde County. This area included the present day Hatteras Island. In 1845 Ocracoke Island was transferred from Carteret County to Hyde County. In 1870 Hyde County was reduced to its present dimensions, when its northeastern part was combined with parts of Currituck County and Tyrrell County to form Dare County. Since its creation, the boundaries of Hyde County have changed more than those of any other county in North Carolina. Government Hyde County is a member of the Albemarle Commission regional council of governments. Hyde County is served by 5 volunteer fire departments: Engelhard, Fairfield, Ocracoke, Scranton, and Swan Quarter. Education Hyde County is home to the smallest public school system in North Carolina. The Hyde County Schools comprises two schools. * Mattamuskeet School, K-12 serves the mainland * Ocracoke School, K-12 serves Ocracoke Island The only private school in Hyde County is a small Mennonite school located in the northwest section of the county. This school serves the county's Mennonite population. Media Hyde County is home to two full power radio stations, WYND 97.1 FM and WCMS 94.5 FM. These stations are licensed to Hatteras, NC but maintain transmitter facilities outside of Engelhard. Ocracoke Island is home WOVV 90.1 FM, a low power non-commercial station. WOVV is currently under construction. WHYC 88.5 FM is located on the campus of Mattamuskeet School in Swan Quarter. WHYC is one of only two high school operated stations in North Carolina. Politics and Culture Hyde County is located within North Carolina's 3rd congressional district. The mainland is known for conservative values, while recently Ocracoke has shifted left on the political spectrum. In the 2008 Presidential election, the county was narrowly divided, much like the rest of the state of North Carolina, with Barack Obama winning 1,241 votes, John McCain winning 1,212 votes, and other candidates winning 16 votes."2008 Presidential General Election Results - Hyde County, NC." Atlas of U.S. Presidential Elections. Retrieved 2010-04-10. Home to a thriving gay community, Ocracoke is considered by many to be the most liberal community on the Outer Banks. Eve Locke's novel, "The Lesbian, Her Virgin, and Ocracoke Island", takes place on Hyde County's Ocracoke Island. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (56.97%) is water. Hyde County's in-land is part of the Inner Banks. Ocracoke Island is part of the Outer Banks. Townships The county is divided into five townships: Currituck, Fairfield, Lake Landing, Ocracoke, and Swan Quarter. A sixth township, Mattamuskeet, is now "unorganized territory" occupied by the federally controlled Mattamuskeet National Wildlife Refuge. Adjacent counties *Tyrrell County, North Carolina - North *Dare County, North Carolina - Northeast *Carteret County, North Carolina - Southwest *Beaufort County, North Carolina - West *Washington County, North Carolina - Northwest Adjacent bodies of water *Pamlico Sound - East *Atlantic Ocean - South National protected areas * Alligator River National Wildlife Refuge (part) * Cape Hatteras National Seashore (part) * Mattamuskeet National Wildlife Refuge * Pocosin Lakes National Wildlife Refuge (part) * Swanquarter National Wildlife Refuge Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 5,826 people, 2,185 households, and 1,433 families residing in the county. The population density was 10 people per square mile (4/km²). There were 3,302 housing units at an average density of 5 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 62.65% White, 35.07% Black or African American, 0.31% Native American, 0.36% Asian, 0.84% from other races, and 0.77% from two or more races. 2.25% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,185 households out of which 26.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.70% were married couples living together, 13.10% have a female householder with no husband present, and 34.40% were non-families. 30.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.36 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county the population was spread out with 20.40% under the age of 18, 7.90% from 18 to 24, 30.70% from 25 to 44, 24.60% from 45 to 64, and 16.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 112.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 115.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,444, and the median income for a family was $35,558. Males had a median income of $25,216 versus $20,482 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,164. About 10.30% of families and 15.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.50% of those under age 18 and 23.00% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns (all unincorporated) * Engelhard * Fairfield * Germantown * Last Chance * Nebraska * Ocracoke * Scranton * Stumpy Point * Swan Quarter See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Hyde County, North Carolina References Category:Hyde County, North Carolina Category:Counties of North Carolina